


Tears Of Sorrow

by Derekbullock317



Series: Chronicles Of Greenforte [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drug Use, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kidnapping, Marriage, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Reunions, Scars of the Past, Secrets, Selling Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: Lisa and Nadia are engaged and getting ready for their wedding in October, but a horrific case involving a traumatized little girl could derail the couple's happy plans
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chronicles Of Greenforte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759153
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taijutsudemonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/gifts).



Chapter 1

Life can be wonderfully strange sometimes, this is true at this very moment for Lisa Tang, who is two weeks away from marrying her fiancée and best friend, Nadia Granger, right now Lisa and her Mother, Mae Lin are out picking out a wedding dress, deciding on flower arrangements, and the cake. In all her years, Mae Lin had never seen her Daughter happier.

Across town, fear and terror are the order of the day...

Eight year-old Stephanie Tucker climbed out of her Parent's navy blue Honda CS-X and stared at the Valemore Academy building, her new school that she was starting since she, her Mother Alicia, and her Father Jonathan Tucker moved to Greenforte from Dayton, Ohio after Jonathan's job transferred him to their new branch in Greenforte. "Be good, Alexandra." Alicia Tucker tells her daughter gently.

"Yes Mommy." Stephanie says emotionlessly. Jonathan pulled off without so much as a goodbye to his little girl, which crushed Stephanie. Twenty-two year old Shannon Draper parked her car in the Faculty Parking Lot, after retrieving her portfolio and purse from the trunk she locked her car and walked towards the main entrance to the Valemore Academy. Shannon walked into the Principal's office, Principal Donald Mason welcomed Shannon with a smile and a handshake. "Ah Ms. Draper, on time, and prompt. I'd like to see that in all of my teachers." he said. "Yes Principal Mason, I take great pride in my work as an educator." Shannon said respectfully.

"Now then Ms. Draper, you will be teaching third grade, your classroom is on the ground floor on Hall 2B, Room 1423, it's marked." he says . "Principal Mason, thank you again for this opportunity." Shannon said. Then she left Mason's office.

Jonathon stood in his basement lab with two of Vince Corelli's men as he cooked up a new batch of Grave Dust, a new highly potent and addictive new designer drug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Stephanie went home after school and did her chores before going outside to play in her front yard until six thirty in the evening." Stephanie, dinner is ready." Alicia said from the kitchen window.

"Okay Mommy, here I come." Stephanie replied. After washing her hands, Stephanie came into the dining room and sat down at the table next to her Father while Alicia brings in the plates of food and drinks and sets them on the table.

"How was school, Stephanie?" her Father asked.

"Fine Daddy, I met my Teacher today, she was really a nice lady." Stephanie said without any emotion. Soon nine fifteen rolled around, the time Stephanie always dreaded, after her bath she would put on her pajamas and go into her room and wait for Jonathan to come in wearing no shirt and his gray lounge pants, he would then close the door and take off his lounge pants and boxers before climbing into Stephanie's bed. From across the hall in their bedroom Alicia could hear everything, every grunt from her Husband, every moan and scream from her Daughter. And every slap that Jonathan landed on Steph's face if she offered any resistance. The child's torment at the hands of her Father would last until ten thirty, Jonathan would leave Stephanie lying on her bruised, bloody, and covered in his semen, Once he was done with Stephanie, Jonathan would turn his ire on his Wife Alicia and would give her the exact same treatment.

The next morning Stephanie and Alicia came to the breakfast table walking gingerly, seeing his handiwork brought unparalleled satisfaction to Jonathan's face.

"Morning cupcake." Jonathan says to Stephanie, who ignores him as she sat down to eat her Frosted Flakes and fruit, a dark purple bruise under her right eye. "I'm talking to you, Stephanie Tucker!" he roared, causing both Stephanie and Alicia to jump nearly out of their skin.

Stephanie said nothing, tears began flowing down her cheeks as her Father stands up and snatches the small blonde child from her seat and slams her hard against the wall.

"What have I told you to do when I greet you?" he growls. Fear gripped the tiny blonde so much that she couldn't answer, which only made Jonathan angrier. He shoves Stephanie hard to the floor before applying an omoplata arm lock to Stephanie's left arm and torqued it until Stephanie's arm broke. Stephanie screamed in pain and Alicia gasped in horror as Jonathan stood up and loomed over his injured daughter.

"Get her ready for school." Jonathan says callously to Alicia. Alicia said nothing, she just scooped Stephanie up in her arms and carried Alex to her bedroom.

Nadia is having a strangely uneventful day, so at lunch she decided to go and see Lisa at the coffee shop, as she is driving she spots someone on the side of the road, apparently having car trouble.

Nadia calls it in and requests backup, which she waits for. Linda shows up minutes later.

Together, the two officers approach the driver. Nadia is surprised when she recognizes the driver.

"Tammy Burton?" Nadia says, still in shock.

The bleach blonde looker looks up and smiles when she recognizes her Ex-lover.

"Oh my God, Nadia, is that you? It's been forever!" she exclaims before running over and hugging Nadia.

Tammy tells Nadia that she is in town for work and wants to finds a nice little B&B to bed down in for the night, Nadia suggests the Greenforte Inn near the Library. Linda drives Tammy to the AAA garage with her car before taking her over to the Inn while Nadia continues on to the coffee shop. Something wasn't right, it made Nadia's intuition go off. She and Tammy had broken up at least a decade ago just before Nadia's graduation from law school and her entry into the Police Academy and Tammy had bitterly expressed her never wanting to see Nadia again, but now here she was in Greenforte, but why?

Nadia was determined to find out why.

Later, at school Stephanie was sitting outside under an oak tree when four girls walked up to her."Hey weirdo, how come you never wanna come and play with us?" a red haired girl with green eyes asked Stephanie harshly. Stephanie kept her silence, she didn't even look up at the redhead.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, kid!" the girl said before roughly grabbing Stephanie's broken left arm. Stephanie screamed out in pain as she laid on the ground sobbing and clutching her injured arm, seeing what just happened Shannon ran over to Stephanie and the other girls, she gave the redhead a stern look of displeasure before turning her attention to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, what happened to your arm, sweetie?" Shannon asked, genuinely concerned for Stephanie as she scooped the child up in her arms before rushing Stephanie to the Nurse's office.

Tammy thanked Linda for the ride to the bed and breakfast, once the officer was gone, the bleach blonde pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Mr. Corelli, yes, I just arrived." she said before smiling wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Roxy Dennel, Valemore's Nurse and Doctor at the Hospital was sitting in her office sipping some herbal tea when Shannon burst into her office holding a blonde girl with a clearly broken left arm.

"What happened?" Roxy inquired.  
"I have no idea, Nurse." Shannon replied as she placed Stephanie on Roxy's exam table.  
"What happened, little girl?" Roxy asked Stephanie gently.

"I-I fell out of a tree yesterday at home." Stephanie lied quickly.

"Well Nurse, can you treat her?" Shannon asked.  
"Yes, I can. Our health insurance just doesn't cover the staff here, it also extends to our students as well." Roxy explains.

"Ok, that is good to know." Shannon said.

"Ok little lady, I'm going to reset your arm for you." Roxy tells Stephanie, who only nods.  
Stephanie grabs Shannon's left hand with her right and squeezes it tightly, Shannon gives Stephanie a gentle squeeze of her hand to reassure the frightened child.

Roxy resets Stephanie's badly broken arm, to which Stephanie cried softly while Roxy places a pink cast on the girl's left arm.

"There you go, it should heal in a few weeks." Roxy tells Stephanie. Roxy writes a prescription for some pain medication for Stephanie.  
Later, at the end of the day Alicia and Jonathan came to pick Stephanie up, when they see Stephanie with a cast on her left arm and being escorted to the vehicle by a tall brunette woman, Alicia gasped when she saw Stephanie's new cast, feigning concern for her daughter.

"What happened to my angel?" Alicia said dramatically.  
Stephanie dropped her gaze, then Shannon stepped forward.

"Mrs. Tucker, Stephanie said that she fell out of a tree yesterday." Shannon said in an even tone.  
"I-I had no idea." Alicia said quickly, not daring to hazard a look at Jonathan.

"Our Nurse reset Stephanie's arm and she wrote her a prescription for some pain medication." Shannon says before handing the paper to Alicia.  
"And what's your name, Miss?" Jonathan asked rather harshly.

"Ms. Shannon Draper, I'm Stephanie's teacher." Shannon said with confidence.  
Shannon then opens the rear passenger door and helps Stephanie get inside before strapping her into a seatbelt.

"Thank you, Ms. Draper." Stephanie said in a tone devoid of any happiness or joy.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Shannon says cheerfully.

"Actually, I planned to take Steph and my Wife up on the mountain to see Raven's Nest." Jonathon says before pulling off.

Stephanie turned and looked out the back window at Shannon's shrinking form and tried not to cry. Shannon watched as the Tucker family left, a sudden feeling of dread gripping her.

"So, you saw your Ex?" Lisa asked Nadia as she brings her a scone and a cup of coffee.

"Yes, and the funny thing about the whole thing was how friendly she was to me. I mean considering how things ended between us." Nadia said.

"Was it bad?" Lisa asked tentatively, Nadia nods slowly.

Nadia proceeds to tell Lisa everything that happened between herself and Tammy Burton.

The ride to the Tucker's house was deathly silent which didn't bode well for little Stephanie, when the SUV pulled into their driveway Stephanie's anxiety skyrocketed as they all exited the SUV. Stephanie's absolute dread is palpable. Alicia helps Stephanie into the house, once inside Jonathan grabs Stephanie by her throat before roughly lifting the tiny blonde off her feet.

"What all did you tell that teacher?" he hissed.

"Just th-that I had f-fallen out of a tree when I broke my arm." Stephanie sobbed, fearing her Father's impending wrath.

An evil smile spreads across Jonathan's face as he puts a petrified Stephanie down.

"Good girl." He said. 

Later that night, after Jonathan made his nightly visit to Stephanie's room, which left the little girl covered with welts, bruises, and burns on her back, legs, and face. As Stephanie laid on her bed, she stared at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. 

Alex sobbed quietly as she thought about Ms. Draper and wished that someone would rescue her. 

The next day Stephanie came into class sporting the black eye that she'd gotten last night from her Father, Marla Hart, also eight years old walked up to Stephanie and shoved her into a desk, causing Stephanie to land on her still healing arm.

"The next time I talk to you weirdo, you'd better talk to me." Marla growls.

April Stone, another eight year old and classmate of Stephanie and Marla's walked up and got in between Marla and Stephanie.

"Just cut it out, Marla. Leave Stephanie alone." April snapped just as Shannon walked into the classroom.

"What's going on here kids?" Shannon asked in a cool, motherly tone while helping Stephanie to her feet.

Shannon froze when she sees Stephanie's bruised face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Jonathon is in his lab with Corelli's men and Tammy, as she was sent there to provide extra security, which is insisted on by Mr. Vince Corelli himself, as Tammy watched Jonathon, she noticed the tension in his body and on his face.

Tammy walks up to Jonathon and puts her hands on his shoulders lightly, he sighs at the familiar touch.

"You Okay?" Tammy asks. He says nothing, he just turns around and faces the blonde, lust clouding his vision.

Corelli's men make themselves scarce.

Once they are alone, Tammy and Jonathon begin their lovemaking with their customary foreplay.

Soon, Tammy leaves, moderately satisfied. If she was honest with herself no lover she's ever had has been able to satisfy her sexually like Nadia could, as she climbed into her car all she could think about was Nadia's hands and tongue, oh, that masterful tongue driving her wild with passion.

Shannon brings Stephanie to Roxy's office after scolding Marla for bullying Stephanie, April walked hand in hand with Stephanie to Roxy's office, but Shannon stopped April from going into the Nurse's office.

"April, please wait for us out here." Shannon said gently.  
"Yes, Ms. Draper." replied April.

Shannon takes Stephanie into Roxy's office.  
"Morning Ms. Draper." Roxy says.

"Morning Dr. Dennel, I have a familiar face for you to look at." Shannon says.

"All right little lady." Roxy says before she picks Stephanie up and sets her on the exam table.

"Can you tell us what happened to your face?" Roxy asked gently.  
Stephanie closed her eyes as more tears began flowing from her icy blue eyes.  
"Stephanie sweetie, what's wrong?" Shannon asked gently.

"M- my Daddy does bad things to me in my room at night and... I didn't fall out of a tree when I broke my arm. My D- Daddy broke my arm and he really scares me sometimes, Ms.Draper." Stephanie says.

As Stephanie hops down from the exam table, Roxy saw some of the dark purple bruises that were hidden beneath Stephanie's shirt.

"Oh my God." Shannon says, horrified.  
"You poor child." Roxy said, equally horrified at the multitude of bruises, burns, and scars that adorned Stephanie's back.

"We need to document these injuries, Dr. Dennel." Shannon said, still visibly shaken.  
"I completely agree with you, Ms. Draper." Roxy says as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her camera and began photographing Stephanie's injuries. 

Suddenly, Stephanie's Mother Alicia walked into the Nurse's office, her eyes wide with horror at what she was seeing.

Stephanie clutched Shannon's shirt sleeve, seeking protection, which she provides as she steps forward in front of the frightened child, her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"Who is abusing this child!?"

Alicia remains silent.

"Calm down, Ms. Draper, let's let the Police handle this situation." Roxy says in a calm tone.

After a deep breath, Shannon calms down.

"OK, you're right, Dr. Dennel." Shannon said.

Oh, Jonathon was not going to like this, Alicia just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Nadia and Linda were enjoying a short break after catching up their paperwork, just then Logan comes out of his office.

"Granger, head over to Valemore, there's a report of child abuse. A teacher and the School Nurse have documented the child's injuries."

"Yes Sir."

Nadia gets up and heads for the door.

"Nadia."

"Yes?" she asked turning back to face Logan.

"The child was raped...Possibly by someone close to her." 

Nadia paled at this revelation.

Roxy comforted Stephanie while they waited for the Police to arrive, Alicia was biting her nails, she had tried calling Jonathon, but he wasn't answering his phone.

That didn't surprise her one bit. 

Soon, Nadia arrived at the school, she was escorted to the Nurse's office where Roxy, Shannon, Stephanie, and Alicia were waiting for her.

Nadia greets everyone and gets down to business, looking at Stephanie's injuries and the photos that Roxy and Shannon had taken.

Nadia braced herself for what she knew she had to do next: Talk about her own childhood sexual, emotional, and physical abuse. 

Nadia could already feel the nerves begin to overwhelm her, but she was determined to soldier on to get through to Stephanie and hopefully her Mother too.

After casting a glance at Alicia, Nadia began her story.  
"Stephanie, my Foster Dad used to hurt me the same way that your Dad is hurting you."

"He did?" 

"Uh-huh, every Saturday night he would come over and sits down beside me on the grass in our back yard. I would look up at, thinking he’s going to say something to me. But he would have a weird look on his face.

Nadia sighs.  
He would then stroke the back of my right thigh. Gently, not like when he used to tickle me. I would look up from whatever I was doing, confused.

"What are you doing?" I would ask him.

He wouldn’t reply. Instead, he would pull my shirt off and clamp his left hand over the small mound of my left breast. I was cold. I couldn’t move my tongue. It’s stuck inside my mouth, useless. My heart hardens in her chest like a big stone. He would explore my breast with his fingers, as if it belongs to him.

"Dad, stop it." I would cry out.

It is as if I hadn’t spoken.

Silently, I pray for him to stop. If only I could get up and run away. But I am unable to move. My entire body has turned to stone."

"Where was your Foster Mom?" Stephanie asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sh-she was holed up in their bedroom watching my foster Father rape me." Nadia said sadly.  
"Her whiskey was more important than to her than me."

Alicia walks over to Nadia and hugged the Officer, and then Stephanie, surprising both of them.

"I sorry, both of you survived unimaginable terrors... Just like me." She finally was able to admit as she continued holding onto Stephanie, her tears freely flowing now.

"Please forgive me, Stephanie sweetheart. I-I was just too scared to stand up for you...or for myself." Alicia whispers to her daughter.

Stephanie hugs her Mom in return, nuzzling against her chest and closing her eyes. This is all the little girl ever wanted.

"Listen to me, Ma'am, you need to get yourself and Stephanie out of your house as soon as possible." Nadia says before reaching into her pants pocket and pulled out a one thousand dollar HotelsNow.com gift card and gives it to Alicia.

"Here, you can use this." Nadia says.

"B-but aren't you gonna arrest me for child endangerment, neglect, complicity to commit sexual assault contributing to delinquency of a minor, statutory rape?" Alicia inquired quizzically.

"No, not at this time because..." Nadia trailed off long enough to smile at Alicia and Stephanie.

"Stephanie is your daughter and right now she needs you and you need her." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Tammy is on her phone with Corelli, she tells him that things in Greenforte are progressing on schedule and that they will be ready for the delivery from Canada ahead of schedule and the streets of the small mountain town would be flooded with Grave Dust in a matter of days, hearing this pleases Corelli greatly.

Meanwhile, Alicia, Stephanie, and Jonathon have packed up everything they needed for four days on the mountain, they were hiking up to Raven's Nest, the second highest peak on the mountain that overshadows Greenforte, but they aren't the only ones going up to Raven's Peak for the weekend.

Lisa and Nadia are going up there too, for a romantic weekend getaway, Lisa is thrilled that Nadia wants to take her up to Raven's Peak, seeing as it's her favorite spot on the mountain and it also happens to be where she and Nadia first met five years ago.

The next day...

Lisa and Nadia drove up to the Frozen Angel Lodge at the base of the mountain, the cold, crisp mountain air felt refreshing to Lisa, she simply loved being up here. She and Nadia checked in and went and changed into their gear for their hike up the mountain.

Soon, Lisa and Nadia were on their up the mountain, next stop, Danger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Alicia and Stephanie have just walked out of a Fish and Wildlife store similar to Cabella's, Alicia has bought two guns, one being a handgun and the other being a high-powered Remington AR-X7 Automatic huntig rifle, Alicia hoped that she'd only have to use these weapons for hunting. They went to their rented black Yukon Denali SUV and got in, Jonathon didn't say a word to either of them when they re-entered the vehicle.

Lisa and Nadia made great time making it up to Raven's Nest, they walked to the guardrail and looked out over the seemingly endless chasm, Lisa smiled and sighed.

"Hey, you OK Lisa?" Nadia inquired as she slips her arms around Lisa from behind before leaning in and resting her head on Lisa's left shoulder.

"Just enjoying the view and being here with you." 

Stephanie, Jonathon, and Alicia are walking the main hiking trail that wraps around the mountain three times, Alicia has her eyes peeled for wolves and Grizzly Bears.

Several paces ahead of Alicia and Stephanie, Jonathon was on his satellite phone with Tammy.

"I'm gonna need you up here, your friend is up here, I need her distracted so I can do what I need to do to ensure success."

"I'm on the way." Tammy said.

It's just after lunch when Jonathon, Alicia, and Stephanie reached Wadesa Path in the Cornshall Pass. It's here that Jonathon reached into his coat and drew a knife that he called Bloodsipper, sensing danger, Alicia whispers to her daughter to run as she unclipped her holster and slowly pulls out her blue steel Desert Eagle.

Meanwhile, Nadia and Lisa are riding an ATV near Cornshall Pass when they heard multiple gunshots.

"Come on Lisa, let's get-." 

"No Nadia, somebody is in trouble, you need to be out here, not worrying about my safety."

"Lisa, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

Lisa sighed.

"I feel the same way if you weren't able to help someone because you were concerned about me." Lisa countered.

\------------------

Alicia pulled Stephanie behind a large oak tree before returning fire on Jonathon and Corelli's men. Ejecting the empty clip with surprisingly steady hands, Alicia glances at Stephanie.

"When I start shooting, I want you to-." she said but was cut off by a bullet hitting her in the heart. Stephanie screamed as she watched her Mom fall to the ground. Dead.

"Mom, Mom, please get up." Stephanie said desperately.

Alicia didn't respond.

"NOOOOO!!!" Stephanie screamed in pure agony.

Nadia heard the screaming and kicked it into high gear. From her sniper's nest, Tammy watched Stephanie through her scope.

"Should I take out the kid too?" Tammy asked Jonathon through her headset.

"No time, your cop friend is almost there." he warned.

"OK, I know what to do." Tammy said arrogantly.

Nadia rounded a corner before coming upon a horrifying scene. Alicia Tucker was lying on the ground in a pool of blood and a little girl was on her knees seated beside her.

Nadia approached the girl carefully, the little girl suddenly jumped up, spun around, pointing a large handgun at Nadia.

"Stephanie." Nadia said quickly before rushing over to the distraught child, quickly disarming her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"Stephanie, what happened?" 

"They killed my Mom, Detective Granger, shot her right in front of me." the child sobs.

Nadia pulls Stephanie into a tender, loving embrace. Nadia let Stephanie soak her shirt with her tears.

Lisa rode up the trail, followed by Jonathon, Tammy, and a about half a dozen GPD Officers.

After taking Nadia and Stephanie's statements, Nadia and Lisa get ready to head back to their hotel when Stephanie hugged Nadia tightly, as if her life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me, Detective." 

Nadia's mind flashes back to the photos of Stephanie's injuries, she wouldn't allow her to return to the torment that surely awaited her.

"Stephanie, come on, let's go." Jonathon says harshly.

"Actually Mr. Tucker, I cannot allow Stephanie to return to your custody."

Jonathon walks over and gets right in Nadia's face, trying and failing to intimidate her.

"I am her Father." he hissed as his eyes narrowed at the woman who was cradling his daughter.

"You're also her abuser and I'm an officer of the law and I intend on doing my duty."

"Detective, you may want to have a look at this." one of the uniformed officers said, Nadia gives him a nod before waving Lisa over.

"Lisa, watch Stephanie while I check this out."

"Sure, no problem, Nadia." Lisa said.


End file.
